Story Archetypes
Blade Guardian You are a member of the Blade Guardians, subsect of the Citadellion Military. Though outsiders see you as a polished body guard, you are the eyes, ears, and guiding hand of the Patriarch and Matriarch of House Citadel. As a Blade Guardian, you are sworn to an oath, one that heavily focuses on caution towards freely trusting strangers. Your primary duty is to vanguard Citadels Royal elite, but you may be deployed on more intensive operations, due to your prowess and skill in martial combat. Your direct commander is Servosis Citadel. The most common alignment of a Blade Guardian is Lawful Nuetral, though this is recommendation. Special Equipment * Oath Weapon: As a Blade Guardian, you are proficient with the Polesaber, a special weapon you constructed yourself, that is shaped like a sword mounted on a long staff. This weapon has the versatile, reach, and finesse properties. And deals 1d8 or 1d12(if used two- handed)piercing damage. The weapon's attacks count as magical. * Gaia's Blessing: Blade Guardians are issued a Special set of Medium Armor that allows them dexterous moves, and protection, complete with a fantastic cape. While you don this armor, your AC is 15+ your Dex modifier (up to +3), and you do not suffer disadvantage on stealth rolls. Special Features * Whirled Shockwave: You can use your action to execute a constantly spinning attack with your Polesaber, transforming you into a tornado of blunt force death. Any creature in a 10 foot radius of you must succeed on a DC 13 Saving throw or take 1d6 bludgeoning damage and be knocked prone. You can choose to continue spinning, and if you do, gain a bonus to AC. This constant spinning in place functions as a form of concentration, and you must succeed on concentrating checks to continue your spin should you take damage. For every round you keep the spin up, you deal an additional 2 damage, but your save DC increases by 1. You are as you spin to deal damage, but you may move 10 feet at the start of each turn you are spinning. * Elemental Channel: You were chosen by an element of the world to be a herald of its power. Make a Melee attack with your polesaber. On a success, your target takes the polesaber's damage, and an additional 1d10 of your Energy Type. You can use this ability once per short rest. Bloodmaster You are a member of secretive group of individuals devoted to the manipulation of a persons lifeblood.Though you may not necessarily be magical yourself, you have grown attuned to blood, and understand its secret capabilities. The Bloodmasters were trained by Alesis Citadel, after he developed the skillset after learning of it from a cult, which he then dispatched. Your kind is looked at with a mixture of disdain and fear, allowing you a unique niche in the presence of House Citadel. Your Commander is Kraar-Vuun. Bloodmasters are most commonly Nuetral Evil, but many have differing alignments. Special Equipment * Blood Opal Amulet: This Amulet is enfused with arcane magic. Anytime you dip it, in freshly spilled blood of a killed opponent, you regain 1d6 hitpoints. You can only do this once per fallen corpse. * Ritual Dagger: This black dagger (Same properties as a regular dagger) is lightweight and stealthy. Any attacks with this dagger have advantage if your opponent has already spilt blood. Special Features * Crimson Fixation: When you successfully hit with a spell or weapon attack, you can choose to target that enemy on your next attack. If you succeed on your attack roll, you add +1 to your damage for that attack. This effect can stack, so long as you have not targeted any other enemy. If the enemy dies, you lose your Crimson Fixation damage bonus. Additionally, if you take damage while this feature is active, you must make a Constution Check against a DC 10, or half your damage taken, whichever is higher. Failing this check resets your Crimson Fixation. * Sanguine Rites: You know a thing or two about blood magic. You know the Bloodletting Cantrip, and can cast Animate Blood as a 3rd-level spell without using a spell slot, once per long rest. Citadellion Witch You are a Minstrel of Mayhem, a Sage of Serenity, or an all around spellslinger. Witches are the catch all term for the magic users of Citadel (All Genders), and walk all lines in the 8 schools of magic. The Witches function as a loose coven, but are often deployed individually to lead a squadron of military forces or to bolster defenses. They however, possess the power to bolster their own power, should others preform the necessary willing sacrifice. You are currently lead by Zelenix, Citadellion Sorceress. The alignment of the Witches varies on their magical arts, and such internal feuds often break out over dogmas. Special Equipment * Heretic Tamer: You posses a specially crafted chainwhip, which you are proficient in. It has the reach, finesse, light, and special properties, and deals 1d8 damage. On a successful hit, you can choose to make a strength contest with a creature, and pull them up to 10 feet towards you. * Censer: A small urn-like container holding specially concocted incense. Once per long rest, when the item is lit, a creature of the DM's choice is lured to you. A successful animal handling check (DC12) will allow the creature to fight beside you for up to five rounds, after which the creature flees. The DM takes the actions for this creature, after you in the iniative order. Special Features * Gift of the Scarred: at any point, your companions and you may engage in a ritual, costing you your action, and their reactions. You, and your allies may choose to sacrifice their health to any amount, reducing their hit point maximum by that amount and adding to a total pool of sacrifice you accumulate. Make a weapon or spell attack. If it hits, you deal the spells damage, PLUS additional damage equal to half of the health pool. This ritual, though powerful, comes with great cost. You and your allies cannot regain these hit points until they finish a short rest, and you forfeit your next turn (action, bonus actions, and reactions), as you recover from the powerful burst of energy you unleash. * Scholar of Magical Arts: You've done enough magic that you understand the basic tenets. You know the Prestidigation, Thamaturgy, and Druidcraft Cantrips, not counting towards any list of spells known. You also know one of these four cantrips for free: Mold Earth, Gust, Control Flames, or Shape Water. Finally, you can cast Find Familiar ''at will. Watcher You are a covert specialist, serving in the shadows of Citadel. You are shade, leaf and poison. You are likely nonmagical, but you may still be a wizard or other magic user. The Watchers focus on supplementing the main military by doing all the things a squadron can't. They often work alone or in groups no larger than 4, and have been responsible for assassinations, rescues, inciting coups, and all kinds of undercover ops. You are Commanded by '''Secare Citadel', Brother to Alesis, and Son of the Matriarch and Patriarch. Your alignment is likely True Neutral. Morality gets in the way of completing the mission. And sometimes plans are as effective as chaotic maneuvers. Special Equipment * Umbral Scarf: This Scarf is how Watchers Identify each other. Wearing this magical scarf imbues you with +1 to all stealth rolls, as well as a permanent +1 to your Dexterity modifier. * Poisoner's Travel Apothecary: You can spend 10 minutes in nature to craft three vials of a special concoction. As a free action, you can coat a weapon, or projectile, or incorporate a vial as a component into your spell casting. This vial is consumed on your next attack, regardless of hit or miss. A success forces the target to take whatever base damage, and a additional 1d6 poison damage. You can use this set once per short rest. Special Features * If it Splits, It Fits: You are incredibly resourceful in a pinch. Any object you can justify as a improved melee weapon functions exactly as its normal stats. However, these items may be more fragile. * Shadow Step: Whenever you take the Disengage or Hide actions, you can take the dash action as a free action. Additionally, you may cast Misty Step twice per short rest.